Making A Living Whilst Forgetting Life
by love12does24exist
Summary: Rachel wakes up broken to a haunting reminder of her past life. With endless questions, she seeks answers where she thought none could be found, wondering whether or not she can better her situation. Rated M for Mature Themes. Tags: Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry, Faberry.
1. Jane Doe

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any characters etc. relating to it. All of those rights belong to Ryan Murphy and Fox. Just borrowing to work more on my plot and story development.**

**After not writing for 14 months, I am a little sceptical as to how this will go. Please read and review - K x**

* * *

It rained. Trickles of clear and light, but somehow dark, rain just fell. It had been falling for the last two weeks. Two weeks of life that had changed for the young woman who lay in the hospital bed she had unfortunately grown accustom too.

She laid there, questions without answers plaguing her mind, wondering why her life had changed. Did she do something horrible in a past life? Was it because she accidentally paid her gas bill two days late because she was out of town for a job? Because she got a parking fine that she never knew about because it had blown off her windshield in the last summer breeze? Illogical questions with no answers, yet her rational, invigorating mind sought them relentlessly.

The young woman shifted her brown, limp hair away from her face, wondering when she'd ever get the cast off her broken wrist. She didn't know how it had happened, but after waking up in the bed she has hardly left two weeks ago, she wondered yet again how she got here. With the thoughts of remembrance threatening to enter her mind again, she blocked them out and willed her broken body to go back to sleep.

* * *

The young woman eventually woke up from a few hours of painful, broken sleep only to be met with shock as she saw wistful, hazel orbs watching her from the end of her bed. She knew them, but couldn't quite place them all at once from the medication she had been taking. She'd hardly spoken unless necessary to do so to the doctors and nurses that came in and tended to her every day and found it hard to say anything. Looking quizzically around for something to give a voice to the name that belonged to those eyes, she used her unbroken hand to give motion to the woman that she needed water.

The hazel-eyed woman rose from her place at the end of the bed to pour a glass of water from the pitcher on the discarded gurney table and placed a straw in it. She sat down, moving her place from the end of the bed up near the brunette's hip and held the water in front of her marred face. The broken woman used her good hand to fiddle with the straw, finding her way to her chapped lips, and began to suck down the cool liquid, closing her eyes and relishing in the relief the water instantaneously gave her.

Upon opening them after removing the straw from her mouth, she saw the same eyes holding the same gaze, watching her again, only this time they were closer. She could see detail around those eyes that predicted age and how happy she thought the young beauty might have been. As she silently begged them not to, questions, once again, began troubling her insistent mind with things she couldn't answer, like how happy was she? What did she do for a living? Why of all the times she saw her for the first time since she'd moved from Lima, that it had to be here? She managed to push the questions to the back of mind and worked on making her mouth move.

"Q… Qu… Q-qui, Quinn?" she managed to finally croak out after what felt like forever.

"Yeah, it's me, Quinn. I would ask how you are, but I think it's reasonably obvious that things aren't okay." Quinn replied, with a look of concern crossing her delicate features.

"I d-don't know wha-at happened t-to me Quinn. I, I w-woke up in here t-two weeks ago to falling rain and a broken b-body and the l-last thing I remember b-before that was it was dark, l-like it was t-th-the night time." the dishevelled young woman said, a look of worry and fear crossing her face.

"Well, at this stage Rachel, I'm going to say that it wasn't good by the looks of things. I had a peak at your charts earlier whilst you were sleeping and you were in really bad shape for a while there but now you're slowly on the mend which is a good thing." the blonde replied with genuine sincerity.

"Looking a-at my charts?! H-how did you understand a-any of what w-was on it?"

"I did one or two medical electives at Yale while I was there just to spike some interest and to see if that was what I wanted to do with my life. Being a doctor would have been amazing but I went down the law path instead, giving justice to those who didn't have a voice."

"I didn't k-know you had any interest in medicine when we were at school?" the broken brunette replied.

"I didn't know whether or not I did, but I felt it best to keep my options open as one would put it."

Rachel took in Quinn's answer, remaining dubious, but believing it. She watched the blonde watching her as she processed the small talk they had just had.

Questions popped back into her mind, relentlessly not giving up, but this time she only wanted to ask one of them,

"How did you know I was here?" she voiced aloud after several long minutes.

"A chance viewing of a news report on the TV about a week and a half ago filled me in on what had happened. I had no care for the words that were coming out of it as it was only the picture of your dishevelled face on the screen that I cared about as soon as I saw it. I got on the next plane and arrived here as quickly as I could and told the hospital who you were."

"Who I am? I don't understand."

"The doctors had no idea who you were Rachel. After telling them who you are, I gave them your description of eye colour, hair colour, the tattoo you have on you inside wrist and the scar on your knee from when you tripped over a basketball as a child just so that they'd believe that I knew you and that you were you. When I first saw your chart over the doctor's shoulder as she showed me to your room, you name was identified as 'Jane Doe'. They didn't know."

"They didn't know? You've been in and out of my room for the last week or so and not bothered to be here whilst I was awake? This is a hell of a reunion to say the least."

"You were usually and always asleep when I visited. The amount of times I had wanted to be here when you were awake but in the end, I just more or less didn't have the guts to do it."

"So you thought stalking me and watching me day in, day out as I slept was the way to go?! You know what? I don't need you here. I am more than capable of looking after myself okay?! I've gotten by perfectly well until you came along." the brunette huffed out, eyes darting away from the hazel-eyed beauty in front of her.

"Rach, I…"

"Just go, Quinn. Please?! Just leave me alone." Rachel cut in.

"If that is what you want, then I shall grant it. I'll be in town until Thursday as I have an important meeting on the Friday back home, but please know that you do have a friend in me, no matter how distant we may have become since leaving Lima." Quinn tried to reason with the broken woman.

Quinn rose off the bed, gathering her things and made her way to the hospital room door. She paused, opening up her handbag and pulling out a card, leaving it on the counter. Taking one last look at the beautifully unkempt woman, she walked out the door, leaving Rachel alone with so many questions firing through her mind at warp speed.

Was this the part where Rachel called for a nurse to grab her that card? What was on it? Did she leave her number? What were Quinn's intentions behind leaving it there? So many questions with little to no answers coming to mind.


	2. Paper Weight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any characters etc. relating to it. All of those rights belong to Ryan Murphy and Fox.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iPad or Facebook. Those rights belong to Apple and Mark Zuckerberg.**

* * *

Rachel laid there in her hospital bed, her mind still asking a thousand questions. It wasn't only until a few hours later when the nurse came in to do her rounds for that evening when she asked about the card on the bench.

"Excuse me Maria, but could you please do me a very small favour?" Rachel asked as the nurse put her chart back in its place.

"Yeah, sure Rachel. What is it?" she gently inquired with a smile.

"See where the counter finishes over there by the door? On it is a small card. Would be able to grab it for me please? You know, seeing as I can't exactly move and all." She replied with a chuckle. Rachel had let her life go to waste, but she still remembered her manners.

"I can do that." Maria replied, walking over to the counter to retrieve the card for Rachel.

Handing it to the bed-ridden young woman, she flashed one last caring smile and made her way out of the room to give Rachel some privacy.

The ex-singer held the card in her good hand, business side up. She traced the edges, rough but not nearly sharp enough to cut her fingertip as she completed a full trace of the heavy card. The card held a lot of weight in her hand, yes the stock of the small card was quite thick meaning it was a quality business card, but it was what was written on it and all the possibilities that could come from what was on that card that weighed the most. More questions began running though Rachel's mind as she read the details to herself,

_Quinn Fabray, Criminal Defence Attorney, J.D. LL.M.  
_

_Thatcher, Mersing and Wilde,  
__1332 New Hampshire Ave NW__  
__Washington, DC, United States__  
+1 202-887-1224_

_Wow. She must be a pretty good lawyer to be in DC. _Rachel mused silently to herself.

She ran her thumb over the grain of the card, feeling the indentations from where each letter had been pressed into the card and then proceeded to turn it over, finding black ink handwritten there with evident pauses, as if Quinn would think of something to write but didn't know what to say or how to say it. She traced her thumb over the lines and flicks and curves of the rich ink, reading to herself what Quinn supposedly wanted to say.

_Rach,_

_This is my card with all my details, including my personal number that I've written on here. Do not be afraid to ask me anything. Let me help you._

_Quinn x_  
_+1 433-555-1224_

_Let me help you?! Does she know I haven't been everything I wanted to be?! Does she know that my life isn't what is was supposed to be?! _Rachel mused silently, wondering why Quinn had left that specifically.

She decided not to think anything of it as she put the card on her bedside and relaxed into her pillow, hoping that after seeing Quinn today, at least her dreams would be a little better.

* * *

Rachel woke from her slumber, thanking some kind of higher power that she got a few decent hours of uninterrupted sleep. Having been in almost the same position for two weeks had began to send Rachel's mind into overdrive. There was no first gear for her: her mind launched straight into fourth again, like it did every other day since she'd been in here. With the aloneness and boredom came a lot of time to think. Questions. She thought she must have asked herself countless numbers of them by now. She was going stir-crazy and although Quinn was rather unexpected company earlier in the day, she was very grateful to have seen her after so long, even though she knew deep down that it wasn't the world's best idea to do so.

Regardless of what Rachel thought was right or wrong with Quinn showing up seeming out of the blue, she found herself wondering what her life would be like if she had of kept in contact with everyone. Would she have made it to the big time?! Would this have not have happened? The same things that made a parody of her life every day that she had no idea what to do about. All Rachel knew at this point was that after the things that had happened to her and given her current situation, she had an opportunity, albeit a very small one but nevertheless still an opportunity to do something about it. She just didn't know where to start or didn't know if things would get better.

* * *

It was about 10:00pm that same night. The rain had just started to trickle again and Quinn Fabray loved it. When it came to Mother Nature and her wonders, Quinn enjoyed them. From the rising sun, to pouring rain, she loved every aspect. Much like her life, she loved every aspect of that too, except she was missing one thing:

Rachel Berry.

The lawyer sat down on her hotel suite couch with a glass of merlot in one hand and her iPad in the other. Leaning forward and placing her glass on the coffee table in front of her, her own thoughts and memories began creeping up on her, spurring the 'What if?' questions with no answer routine…

* * *

_The golden-haired beauty had been in love with the chocolate-maned singer since she could remember. It was on that first day of high school back in 2008, when Quinn had just walked out of the girl's locker room with her new friends Santana and Brittany in their brand new Cheerios uniforms, that she saw her for the first time. A short, petite young woman, with legs that went for miles in her black skinnies and flats topped with a baby pink blouse that had silky chocolate hair cascading down to below her shoulders from her gorgeous face that housed the most beautiful brown eyes the blonde had ever seen. As the brunette walked past the young blonde, she gave her a shy smile and a small wave and kept on going._

_When Quinn had gone to her English class after lunch, she noticed the brunette shared the same class with her, but wasn't wearing the same clothes she first saw her in. The brunette's baby pink blouse had been replaced with an over-sized McKinley Titans t-shirt and a pair of red sweatpants replaced the black skinnies she had on earlier. Quinn had heard a few whispers of all the new losers being slushied at lunch time as a right of passage on the first day, but she didn't think the brunette would be on the receiving end of it._

_Quinn was walking through the halls the next day, searching for the brunette and as she walked past the doors of the auditorium she heard the most wonderful sound her young ears ever heard. Poking her head in to see who it was, she saw her brunette standing in the middle of the stage singing a beautiful song Quinn didn't recognise. She waited in the wings, just watching the singer. It was then that she noticed the short girl's attire was drastically different from the day before: a red tartan skirt down to the knee with white knee-high socks and a dark blue argyle jumper with a horse on the front. Quinn never saw her in those skinnies again and it wasn't until lunch time that she realised why._

_Rachel had torn past her, heading to nearest bathroom, covered in red slushy mix. Quinn had seen the attack. It was in the middle of the cafeteria in front of half the school. The cheerleader had just walked in moments before it happened and then walked out seconds later, following the trail of red ice to the bathroom. She opened up the door slightly, just enough so she could see inside and watched the brunette's resolve break. She asked no one "Why me? What did I do to deserve this?" as she took off her sweater and shook her hair out. Quinn's heart broke for her and it was at this moment, watching the singer at her most vulnerable, that she realised all she wanted to do was go in there and kiss it all better. Shocked at the realisation, she let the door creak back to its place and she scurried off down the hall with a billion thoughts running through her mind._

_It was that day that she fell in love with Rachel Berry._

* * *

With her glass of merlot half-finished, she rid her mind of the remainder of that memory and picked up her iPad off the cushion next to her. She opened up a browser page and typed 'Rachel Berry' into the search bar. Quinn's famous eyebrow arch adorned her face, surprised at how little results came up about Rachel and Broadway together in the same result.

Most of the results were newspaper clips from the glee club's wins at Nationals and Regionals while they were in the club, but other than that, there was nothing related to Rachel Berry and Broadway.

_You're in New York Rach, why are you not on the stage where you belong? _Quinn wondered.

Quinn kept scrolling down the page, looking for something, anything, to give her a clue or at least an idea as to why she wasn't on the stage. She came up empty-handed.

Then she remembered she had Facebook.

Quinn minimised her browser tab and opened up her Facebook app. She went into her friends list and scrolled down to where Rachel would be. She wasn't there.

_Odd_, Quinn thought._ No internet leads and no friendship on Facebook_.

She then typed her name into the search bar, hoping that she was still on Facebook. A few Rachels and a few Berrys came up, but not the combination for the one she was looking for.

_Where are you Rach? What happened to you? _Quinn mused to herself; putting down her iPad and picking up her glass, taking a sip of the rich maroon liquid, letting what she discovered tonight take over her mind.


	3. Broken Bones

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any characters etc. relating to it. All of those rights belong to Ryan Murphy and Fox.**

* * *

Rachel woke up to the sunshine streaming in brilliantly through her room's window. She wondered as to why the sunshine had suddenly come out, given the fact that it had been raining for the last 3 weeks since she woke up. It had been raining for a week since she discovered Quinn Fabray at the foot of her bed. It was still raining when she went to sleep last night, thinking of nothing but the card that Quinn had left for her a week ago.

She knew Quinn Fabray wasn't going to push her after the startling discovery of her being here at Rachel's bedside while she was sleeping. _That is why she left the card after all_, Rachel pondered to herself.

The brunette was on the mend. Her wrist was healing as were her fractured fourth and fifth ribs on her left side. Her right clavicle was almost like new again and her face only had a few bright pink scars left on it, as evidence from what had happened to her. She kept thinking about it, trying to come up with some sort of memory or even a flashback, but unfortunately for her those only occurred in her dreams and she could never remember what had happened to her. The fact that she didn't have any recollection of that night startled the young woman and had her asking more questions. Questions that, again, had no answers.

The singer stirred, waking up from her midday nap to find the blonde beauty at the end of her bed again. Her eyes furiously blinked to wake her up quickly, making sure she wasn't seeing things.

"Quinn! What are you doing here?"

"I had to come by and see you. See if you were okay." she replied.

"Oh okay. Well, as you can probably see, I now only have a thick bandage on my forearm just to stop me from moving it. The abrasions to my face have healed and my right clavicle and left ribs are almost healed, just a little bruised now. Having said that, Quinn, I'm fine." Quinn nodded in response, noticing the pink scars on the beautiful face she has known for so long.

Quinn took in her appearance, and although she was in a hospital gown and her dull hair was quite dishevelled, she still thought that no beauty could compare to Rachel's. Even with the pink scars, Quinn could see the subtle hints and reminders of the passionate high school girl, who pushed her to rejoin Glee Club; who had picked out the corsage for her because she knew Finn would have done a bang-up job of it; who had always supported her, no matter how badly the former cheerleader had treated her; the one person who had always been a positive in her life, despite their indifference at the best of times.

It struck Quinn then that Rachel had always had a play, so-to-speak, in her life right from the word go when she transferred to McKinley High. Right from that first day that the young blonde had walked those infamous halls for the first time up until now, even though the lawyer had lost contact with the songstress for quite some time, she had always been a positive whether it was in person or in her memories.

Quinn watched Rachel lay there, trying to adjust herself to get comfortable on the hard gurney mattress. She watched as the brunette twisted and turned, moving her healing body to get comfortable, as if she had to brace herself for some kind of impact. Quinn didn't know how Rachel had ended up in here, all kinds of battered and bruised, but she knew that she'd be here for her when she got out and began to adjust to being outside in amongst the world again.

With the current line of thought the blonde was experiencing at the moment, subsequent questions followed;

_What happened to her?_

_Why is there no mention of her and Broadway at all in the same sentence on Google search?_

_Why does she not sing anymore?_

That last question struck her more than any of the others that crossed her mind in those few moments. Seeing that Rachel had stopped turning herself around and figuring that she was comfortable, she decided to do what she does best…

"Rachel, I hope I'm not being too forward and I am by no means trying to make you uncomfortable at all when I say what I'm about to say -" she paused, noticing the brunette had turned her attention towards her, "- but I have to ask, do you sing anymore?" she finished, noticing that the healing woman's demeanour hardly changed.

"Though it may be you prying into my life and I can see where the curiosity comes from you being a lawyer, and as much as I don't want to answer it, it is a valid question and I know you won't rest until you get an answer. So, here it is; I just don't sing anymore. I lost that passion a long time ago." She glanced up at Quinn, gauging her reaction. "I hope that satiates your curiosity Quinn." Rachel finished, giving a slight nod in the blonde's direction to justify her answer.

Quinn took her words in, thinking about why she doesn't sing anymore.

_Bullshit! There is something else going on and I need to figure it out. 'I just don't sing anymore'? What even is that and what the hell is with the 'I lost that passion a long time ago.' Bull. Fucking. Shit. Does she not know I am trained to know when people are lying to me?_

She didn't realise how angry she was getting until she saw Rachel thinking, getting all kinds of stuck in her thoughts as if she was recalling the real reason why she doesn't sing anymore. Quinn not wanting to put the subject to rest, pushed some more,

"But that doesn't really explain to me why you don't sing anymore Rach. I mean, you did say that you had 'lost your passion a long time ago'," raising her hands to air-quote some of what Rachel had said, "but that doesn't explain how or why you lost that passion. Whenever anyone said your name in high school, all I ever associated it was with singing. With singing came Broadway and underneath all of that was this fiery, flaming passion for musicals and Barbra Streisand. What happened to that passion Rach? You were so dedicated with everything you did and you were studious in making that dream come true for yourself." She watched the brunette's healed face twinge in pain from something that she had either said or that the ex-singer was thinking about, but the blonde pressed on,

"You made it to New York City, Rach. This beautiful city along with anything Broadway-related was really all you almost ever talked about. What happened to the beautiful gold star that had dreams of being everything that she had dreamed of? What happened that the passion that was in your voice every time a wistful note fluttered so beautifully out of your mouth as soon as you opened it? What happened?" Quinn finished, watching a single tear roll down the smaller woman's pink cheek.

Quinn wanted nothing more that to wipe that tear off of Rachel's face, but she had a feeling that it would be unwarranted as she watched the laying woman take in what she had just told her.

She watched as Rachel's face twisted and contorted in confusion and fear and a slew of other emotions that Quinn couldn't quite fathom as Rachel processed and thought about what the lawyer had just said.

Wiping the stray tear from her face, Rachel thought about what Quinn has just said to her;

_If only you knew what happened to me, Quinn. _Rachel thought, but her mind pressed on further;

_Why do you have to want to know everything?_

_Why can't you let it go?_

_Why is so damn important to you to know that I failed everyone? To know I failed you, of all people_.

_Why do you have to so right all the damn time?_

Rachel huffed out the breath she felt like she was holding in favour of trying to gain some more perspective on what Quinn had said to her, but the more she thought about it, the more questions came up and subsequently, more answered that she thought wouldn't follow, but this time she was wrong. She had answers to each one of them.

That's what brought about the shocked look currently adorning the brunette's face; the fact that she had answers for the first time for the questions she had always been constantly asking herself since she woke up in the hospital a little over a month ago.

"Well Quinn, I must say, and while you're very direct to the point about why I didn't disclose the actual reason as to why I don't sing anymore, I cannot grace you with an answer at the moment. I simply feel too disappointed in myself to even being to explain to you as to what happened."

Quinn listened to what she'd responded with, glad that she had given her something; _She's disappointed in herself, but why? What happened?_

"As much as I really to press you some more, I won't at this point. But Rach, even though it has been quite a while, and by that I mean several years, since we've seen each other, but I promise you, as much as you may not believe it not, that we won't ever go that long without speaking or seeing each other again and I mean it. I want to be a part of your life. I want to be someone you can trust enough to vent to; someone who will come over with Chinese food – vegan for you of course – at 3am after you've had a really bad day and can't sleep. Someone who you can rely on, keep as a constant in your life and someone who will be there for you for a change." Quinn finished with a warm smile, physically letting Rachel know that she meant every word.

"I realise that it has been a long time since we have seen each other Quinn, but this doesn't mean that I will ever divulge the reasons as to why I'm not doing what I wanted to for so long anymore."

"I'm not asking you to tell me everything today or tomorrow or at any point in the future, but I want you know that you can trust me if you ever do decide to do so, or if you just need anyone."

"I don't know about you, but I have changed. I am not the same person you knew in high school. The girl in the argyle and animal sweaters is gone Quinn. She grew up and had to do so very quickly. I am no longer the memory that you have instilled in your mind. I have changed and I don't think you'll like the person I've become."

"Can you at least let me decide if I like this new you Rach? I haven't even had the chance to do so and you're already basically saying that you're not good enough for my time. Face it, you are! And I wouldn't have sat here telling you that I think you are so much more than worth getting to know all over again."

"I suppose I can allow that and acquest to your request to engage in the mutual bonds that is friendship. But I have one condition; do not harass me into telling you anything that involves what you want to know about my past and also the beginnings of our friendship must be on my terms. I need to adjust to having a friend in my life, as I haven't exactly had that luxury for a very long time." Rachel finished, her head dipping down dejectedly.

"I more than fully understand Rachel. Even though no one from Glee Club has heard from you for so long, we always thought you'd be the star you were born to be and as cruel as we were to you for a long time, we still believed it. Looks like, as it turns out, that we still are just as cruel now as we were back then."

Rachel's head lifted up and her cocoa brown eyes met Quinn's saddened hazel,

"How are you still so cruel to me now Quinn?"

"We left you all alone again after we'd formed those friendships with you in our senior. We're still cruel because we abandoned you, leaving you alone in the city you'd always dreamed of." The blonde replied, her eyes staying focused on the brunette's own.

"You didn't know that we were going to end up in this position Quinn! I know I didn't and you shouldn't by any means feel guilty for any of the things you've said. I didn't keep in contact with any of you as much as I should have. I came here and left my Lima life behind along with almost everyone there, until the friendships I took with me dissolved in time as well. It's as much my fault as anyone else's Quinn. It takes two to tango, remember?" she finished, offering a kind smile as her hand found Quinn's on the bed, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"It still doesn't make me fell any less guilty than what I should be. I am so incredibly sorry for not keeping in contact with you. But like you said, we're as equally guilty as each other, so having said that, I propose that we start afresh; clean slates to being our new friendship. That means no more guilt on both our parts and striving to keep more in contact that what we have done in the past." She nodded, marvelling at how warm Rachel's hand felt resting on top of her own.

Rachel smiled brightly at the prospect of her new friendship with Quinn, but she knew she had to explain herself some time or another and by being the one that had the control of when that friendship started, kept some of her worry at bay. It meant she could control what she said and did around Quinn and when she did it. They didn't have to see each other every day, but a call once a week would be a proficient start for now. It meant that she could try and better her current situation before Quinn had to see any of it, see what Rachel's life had become in the last 5 years since leaving NYADA. It meant that she could try and somewhat combat her addiction to prescription painkillers that she had developed since her life taken a very dramatic turn for the worse a few years ago. Yeah, she made ends meet, but only barely scraping through as every spare thing she had, being selling a valuable possession or cash from the dead end jobs she had, went on getting that legal high. Rachel had let herself go to waste, but at least she was being somewhat smart about it and having Quinn here meant she had a second chance but she didn't need to let the blonde know that.

"Excuse me ladies, I really do hate to interrupt but unfortunately visiting hours were over 20 minutes ago and I can't let you stay here any longer than what I have Ms. Fabray." Maria echoed, her head ducking in around the corner of the door and into the room.

"Thank you Maria." Rachel replied to the nurse, whose smiling face disappeared from the doorway.

"Okay then Rachel," Quinn said, breaking her hand's contact with the brunette's and hopping up off the bed, collecting her purse and coat off of the foot of Rachel's bed. "I had best be going then. I wouldn't want to get either one of us into anymore trouble." She smiled at the ex-singer, craving the smaller woman's warmth on her hand.

"Well I have your card, Quinn. Please do visit again if you have the time before you fly back to DC for work, but if not, then I shall be calling as soon as I can. I will give you a call when I can after I've been discharged. The doctor said I could be going home in a few days, so hopefully some time then." She reassured the blonde, letting her know that she is insistent on giving this friendship thing a go with her.

"Okay then, Rach. All my details are on that card, as you're well aware of, and as much as I'd love to visit before I fly back to DC, I don't think I'll have the time as I'm on the midday flight back home tomorrow. But I am looking forward to call though. I really wanna give this a good crack Rach." Quinn smiled, hesitating to move to give Rachel a hug.

"Alright then, Quinn, and also, come here." Rachel replied, noticing the blonde's tentativeness.

Quinn moved towards the brunette, standing there not knowing what to do once she'd gotten closer to her.

"Bend down and give me a hug woman. I know you want to, but just don't squeeze me too hard, my ribs only just reset last week." She chuckled.

Chuckling at her bluntness, Quinn bent down, giving the ex-singer a hug, mustering as much care and trust as she could put into it.

Quinn rose again and readjusted her belongings draped over her left arm.

"Well, I best be going before I get us into more trouble, but I'm glad I came by today Rach. I'm glad we could talk and work on keeping in contact at least."

"Even though I was hesitant at first, I'm glad you did too, Quinn. You take care on your flight home and I'll give you a call as soon as I can, okay?" Rachel smiled.

"Okay then. You take care of your self. Get some good rest and finish getting well yeah?"

"I will do Quinn. Be seeing you."

"Be seeing you soon, Rachel." Quinn replied, looking back at the smiling brunette as she exited the room.

Rachel's face dropped the smile it had after Quinn exited the room. She thought about everything they had talked about and she knew this was her only chance to do something with herself after having motivation in the form of one Quinn Fabray walk back into her life to help her unknowingly change it.

_Today's the day for a new beginning._ The brunette thought as she let her physical exhaustion take over and lull her to sleep for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

**A/N: I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, so much so that I smashed it out exactly how I wanted only just 24 hours after posting for my other story involving these two, _Love Does Exist Within Them. _Please check it out if you want a thrillingly romantic chase across Italy ;) - K x**


End file.
